


Mermaids Requiem

by TomaRoma



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Reader-Insert - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Angels, F/M, Fantasy, Hetalia, Mermaid!Reader, Mermaids, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Pirate!Spain, Reader Insert, mythical creatures, with hetalia characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomaRoma/pseuds/TomaRoma
Summary: Legend has it that humans arose from the beads of seafoam created by the most sacred pearls of the deepest oceans. That they were like us in the beginning of time before making a deal with the Goddess of Origin. {Mermaid!ReaderxPirate!Spain}
Relationships: Mermaid!ReaderxPirate!Spain
Kudos: 9





	Mermaids Requiem

Legend has it that humans arose from the beads of seafoam created by the most sacred pearls of the deepest oceans. That they were like us in the beginning of time before making a deal with the Goddess of Origin. An agreement to have their fins replaced with limbs to walk on the land above to explore. It is said they broke the promise they made to the Goddess. What the promise was? None of us truly remember, all we know is that they were banished to stay living on the land for centuries to come.

Yet, in their scorn towards the Goddess they became blinded with that of resentment. They swore to the endless ocean above that they would get back at the Goddess for her curse upon them. For they could no longer breath in the richness of the oceans, nor could they swim with freedom, and lastly, they could only live for a short amount of time. This was how the feud between my people and those of the land came about. Causing my people to diminish and turn to hiding in the darkest of waters in order to survive.

The one's banished above soon called themselves humans and began creating deceitful stories of my people. That we were horrendous creatures of the oceans with cunning beauty and voices that caused death upon those who heard them.

They were lies. For my people were kind souls, never could we hurt our brother's and sister's. Our songs healed those who held eternal sickness, created and demolished storms, and healed the waters of impurement.

We had lived beside them for quite some time after their banishment. Avoiding them by staying out of the surfaces reach and never coming close to the shore lines. Until one day they created a great invention called "The Ship" that could float within the water. This is when my people began to deplete in population.

Humans began hunting my people. They killed us using items such as nets to bring us into the surface, and spears. They then realized that my people were much too precious than to throw away after death. No longer did they kill us and leave us for dead in the oceans to be picked at by predators of the sea. Instead they killed us for our scales and meat, as though we were created to be eaten.

We had become a delicacy and medicine to them. Our scales were painfully picked from our tails as we lay awake, chained to the ground of the boat, harvested and grounded into the finest particles to treat illnesses of any sorts and used as charms. Our meat became food for humans. Our bones, just like our scales, grounded up and used as a spice. Our hair was taken, used to cover the heads of female humans.

This is the reason we hide in the farthest corners of the oceans, below in the darkness with other creatures who were once our enemies. We are all afraid of humans, the humans who were once our kindred, humans who wanted to destroy us because of their banishment by the Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
